


Show You Anything

by fadeoutslow



Series: Show You Anything [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeoutslow/pseuds/fadeoutslow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How's the new kid?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show You Anything

"How's the new kid?" Paul asks. They've been in bed for most of the afternoon, making the most of the time with the kind of slow, lazy sex that will be a distant memory once the new season starts.

"He's okay," Nico says. He lifts Paul's arm, licking the inside of his wrist, up over his palm, tasting sweat. "He's very… _young_ ," he says as he sucks Paul's thumb into his mouth, teeth scraping gently on the skin, knuckle rough under his tongue.

He concentrates, listening to Paul's breathing quicken, just slightly, just enough to hear. 

"Does he have a crush on you?" Paul says.

Nico shrugs, releasing the thumb, rubbing his hand across Paul's chest. 

And Paul's fingers skim over Nico's shoulder. "Everyone has a crush on you," he says.

Nico doesn't reply, trying not to look _too_ smug as Paul rolls over on top of him, their half-hard cocks rubbing together, and it hasn't really been long enough since the last time, still too sensitive and raw, but there's pleasure in the feeling of that, of being on the sharp edge of overwhelming.

Paul looks at him, stills. "Do you think he's a virgin?"

"I don't know," Nico says. "Maybe, but I doubt it."

"You should fuck him."

"Why?"

"Your dick can make anyone feel like a virgin." 

Nico smiles at him. "That's why you love it."

"Yeah," Paul says, serious. "It is." He shifts, kissing Nico's neck, making his way down to bite at his nipples, first one and then the other until he settles on one side, spitting on to the hard nub, trailing the tip of his tongue through the saliva, soft little teases until Nico's moaning with it, wanting more. Paul hums in satisfaction, licking properly, broad strokes that leave Nico breathless until Paul stops, lying back.

"What would you do to him?" he asks.

"Who?" Nico says, distracted.

"New kid."

"Ah," says Nico, and he's definitely already thought about it, what it would be like. It's hard not to, the way Esteban keeps staring at him. "I'd fuck him," he says. "Get him on his hands and knees and fuck him while he sucked you."

"Hmmm," says Paul, the noise low in his throat. "I'd like that."

"I'd watch you, your face, see what you look like when you're getting your cock sucked."

"Yeah," says Paul, leaning over, kissing Nico, his mouth wide, unhurried but intense, and Nico can feel himself getting harder, again, Paul's hand running up and down his side, over his ass, firm enough to make him press into the touch. 

"What would you do?" he says, pulling away.

"I don't know…" Paul replies, but then he tilts his head to one side, grins, sly and dirty. "Get him on the bed between us, on his side, with you fucking him from behind."

"What about you?"

"I'd be jerking him off, him and me together, and I'd be kissing you, over his shoulder, while you fucked him."

"Yeah," says Nico. He closes his eyes for a moment, imagining, but then opens them, looks at Paul. "Would you really do it?"

"What?"

"Fuck him," Nico says. "Together."

"Yeah, I mean…" Paul shrugs. "We're solid, right? We could do that."

"Yeah." Nico nods. "I think we could." 

"You think he'd do it?"

"I do," says Nico. "I really think he would…" He frowns, thinking. "We'd have to be careful with him, though."

"Why?" Paul asks.

Nico gives him a look. "He's my teammate. We can't _break_ him."

"But he'd look so pretty broken," says Paul, smirking.

"He would," Nico admits. 

"Those eyes…" Paul says.

And even the thought makes Nico take a breath, harsh intake of oxygen with the picture in his mind, but he shakes his head. "No," he says. "We'd have to be nice."

"Gentle?"

"Yeah," says Nico. "We'd have to seduce him."

"You're good at that."

"What?"

"Seducing people." Paul smiles. "You seduced me."

"That wasn't very difficult," Nico says, smiling back. "You weren't exactly playing hard to get."

"You can be very persuasive." Paul sits up, straddling Nico's body, up on his knees so Nico can see as he pulls at himself, long, slow strokes over and around his cock, precome glistening at the tip. Nico stares, entranced. "You should ask him over for a drink," says Paul.

"Yeah," Nico says, looking up, watching Paul's face. "I think I will."


End file.
